


Say Cheese

by Soya24



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya24/pseuds/Soya24
Summary: *芥番前提的番芥*ooc
Relationships: Kustard
Kudos: 3





	Say Cheese

Alphys又搞糟了。其實這算不上她的錯，又或者稱不上錯誤，畢竟她最終還是交給了「Sans」不是嗎？

紅色的Sans拜託(亦屬於威脅)她調配有不良意圖的藥物，是歸類營養飲料的魔力補充劑，藥劑本身很正常，可是Red的用途卻挺有問題。這有辱Alphys作為科學家的專業，而他說只是想跟藍色的Sans玩得高興點。

「你…你何不找你那兒的Alphys呢，我…我相信她也能幫助你？」瞧了瞧牆上插入的紅色骨剌，她討厭實驗室時不時增加的窟窿。

當然，她當然能幫我，只是交換條件可能是某次實驗的邀請函，實驗對象是骷髏。

「她擅長的領域是機械工程方面？」

看看這骷髏在胡說甚麼，兩個Alphys的知識專長跟腦細胞構成根本就完全一樣。

「抱…抱歉，我想這樣的話我亦幫不上你，」她重申。

Red選擇了賄賂，「其實我挺欣賞你的藝術創作，我想事後應該可以給你提供素材，」然後Red以頭靠近Alphys眼鏡腳旁邊(他不確定耳朵的位置)說明，聽者的神色仿如得悉喵喵親親超可愛3企劃的情報。

「沒問題，明天，」她肯定地說，「明天你可以來交收。」

實際上Alphys當日傍晚前就搞定，她有點害怕尖牙的Sans，他總是很暴躁，讓他明天再來只是請他早點離開的借口。然而這只是她第一個處理不當的地方。

Sans，這個世界的，作為前同事總是在實驗室自出自入，有時是買薯片，有時是補給狗糧，今天是像從雪櫃取可樂般拿走那藥劑。它確實很像普通飲料，使用了似果汁樽的瓶子是第二個問題所在。

而第三項是她發現時Sans已經走捷徑消失，留下空瓶子和畫有骷髏笑臉的便簽。

往好方面想，Alphys。這樣只是Red提早收到委託品不是嗎？或者那兩個混蛋骷髏仍然能玩得高興，又或者，嗯，他們能開啟新世界的大門？

其實那藥劑她是以Red飲用為前提調配的。

\---

Red躺在沙發上計劃着明天的事宜，剛事先藏好所需道具，就差Alphys將會提供的附加效果。

感覺到時空的扭曲，他生理上惹人不舒服的笑容稍為收斂，望去右邊，腦海中的主角從半空出現並向他走近。

「嘿，甜心，」他的目光稍微下移，「哇哦，看來小sans挺精神的？」

「幫個忙吧。」

Sans帶點急切的覆在他身上，臉上一如既往的從容略為褪淡，顴骨的藍暈很漂亮，靠近的骷髏明顯受慾望熏染，變幻出青色舌頭舔舐身下人的牙齒。Red樂意至極的配合，明天有明天的樂趣，今天送到嘴邊的理所當然亦要享受。他一隻手摟上Sans的肩膀，另一隻向下移，入侵對方的褲子撫上髖骨內裏的器官。

Sans放開其中一隻捧著Red雙頰的手，抓住正要進入他後穴做前戲的對方，並將其移至自己挺立的性器上，平靜而柔和地說：「red，讓我上你。」

隨即Sans強行扯開他的褲子，Red的腦袋幾乎轉不過來，帶著驚訝瞪大黑掉的眼眶。

「啊？甚…甚麼，你開玩笑吧？」他希望自己聽錯。

Sans把手指放到口中攪動幾下，抽出足夠濕潤的指骨並打算進入Red未曾開發的靈魂準備做對方本來想為自己做的事，而Red撐起半身後退。

「等一下，甜心，你想做我可以幫你，但前提不是你操我，」他頭頂冒出魔法冷汗，「試着想，你會想看到我對你，呃，扭動身體和…呻吟的模樣？」

Sans近乎沒有思考地說：「想，當然想，我可以嗎，」不像是徵求意見，繼續嘗試進攻。

他絕對吃錯藥。Red可不敢想像自己擔任受方角色，覺得這樣噁心，Sans那較他嬌小而且稱得上可愛的身姿還好，但他的話簡直……哇哦。

正當Red有意走捷徑逃去，Sans以重力魔法將他定在原地。他立刻噴出一句髒話，奈何動彈不能，為何他的親愛的甚至用上魔法也想操他？

滿盈的魔力使Sans有種輕飄飄的感覺，事實上他不太清楚身體的不妥，記得今日半點酒也沒喝，番茄醬只喝了兩小口，還有一整瓶應該挺健康的果汁。

現在Sans只知道他非常需要，很想將Red操到一榻糊塗，操到自己滿足為止。他不明白出現這種念頭的原因，一直以來都是當bottom，而此刻他想要成為支配的那方，這份衝動確實令他非常地異常地——興奮。

「不，sans，這樣實在很奇怪。」

「放心，我可以試着做你平時對我做的那些，很舒服的。」

簡直瘋掉了！不想承認地Red害怕起來，咕嚕着不文明字眼，他的第一次要……不，是因為他的戀人過於反常，但他不知道其緣由。

即使無法逃走，Red仍堅持反抗，胡亂地活動四肢。Sans打算提高魔法的壓制時，他被撞得失衡，一手撐在沙發的靠背上——

喀。

甚麼？他瞄向發出不明聲響的右方，眼角瞟見Red似乎有點緊張，然後他伸手到靠墊的背後，取出一部，嗯，相機？

「我不記得我家有過這東西，」Sans望著身下移開視線的那位，瞇起雙目，「讓我猜猜，你想……跟我和paps來張合照？嘿，怎樣想也不可能，像你會做的，應該是更加有『意義』的用途，例如……」

咔嚓。

「現在。」

\---

「不要用手擋住，red，我想錄下你漂亮的臉，」說着Sans勾起指節按壓，未經人事的靈魂極其敏感，每下的撫弄亦能把對方激出淚水。

Sans現在空不出手，他要捧著相機，還要忙另一隻手上的活。思考了一下，也許事前的擴張已足夠，方才勉強放入的第三根手指現在被熱情接納，他的忍耐亦到達臨界點。Red，噢，他的戀人現時的模樣非常誘人，竭力抑制聲音和反應，可是只能讓他看起來更加惹人憐愛。

「我認為差不多了，」Sans抽出手指，以魔法托起對方下身以對準自己的性器，隨後單手扣着Red的雙腕，借力之餘也防止阻礙拍攝。他咬着牙緩緩擠進那道軟縫，好緊，穴口的濕潤不足以減低開拓的難度，明明自己每次被插入都相當順利。

「該死的，嗯……慢點……」下身酸脹的疼痛不太好受，Red感覺內裏被逐寸逐寸撐開，到了半路時他還以為已經全部進入，當Sans湊上前輕吻他的額頭，哄孩子般讓他放鬆點時，下一刻的深頂幾乎使他暈眩。

幸好Sans之後停下來給他適應的時間，他試着一下下深呼吸以緩解痛楚，但讓他受罪的骷髏偏偏這個時候來索吻，骨架子不需要呼吸，他卻快要缺氧了。

發覺相機從側邊照着自己，Red只能心裡暗咒一句，不僅沒法逃去，更可惡地培養Sans樂在其中的新興趣，後悔隨手把它藏於過易發現的地方，下次應該安裝隱蔽鏡頭。

他別過臉從這個吻逃脫，以自認為兇惡卻毫不自覺地色情的視線盯著身上的骷髏，「可以了，要就快來，甜心。」

Sans笑了笑，接著開始於艷紅的靈魂中抽送，技術不太好，體內的疼痛高於快感，Red覺得自己快被操死了。留意到這點的Sans倒是貼心，放開那雙手以慰撫對方挺立的柱身，而這確實有效給予快樂。

捱過起初艱難的階段後，Red漸漸感到舒服，覺得自己似被反覆搗弄的年糕，這種被填滿的感覺很奇妙，不確定自己是否喜歡這樣，但從身體反應來看，他順著本能嗯嗯哼哼的發出喉音，腰肢無意識地配合擺動，的而且確享受這場性愛。

只是從Sans的角度來看還不夠，到目前為止Red仍不肯張開嘴，硬要抑壓聲音，但他好想聽聽，「儘管叫出來吧，」畢竟它能夠錄音, 「讓我聽……red，叫給我聽好嗎。」

「想都、不用想，」貪得無厭，快給老子搞定。可惜Red說不下去了，知道繼續說的句子只會變調成Sans想聽的，這就正中他下懷！

嘿，真不可愛。Sans就知道Red不會順服，好像平時求他停下反倒似按下不得了的開關得到完全相反的對待。雖說，似乎現在能夠體會那種想唱反調的心態。太色情了，只想對方更加悽惨，或是為自己而崩潰。

反正他的温柔也到極限，Sans乾脆順着性子進行較粗暴的活塞運動，然後試着尋找某個點，磨磳肉壁的每處，他認為自己有所以Red也絕對有，如實驗般try＆error。

當他頂到深處，來自身前突然的一聲高吭叫喊引起他注意，望過去，Red還不明白的泛着淚疑惑起來。無庸置疑，Sans沒有錯過進攻的時機，只是他實在懶得再增加運動量，直接以過於充裕的魔法操縱，讓身下的那位撞向自己，輕鬆地增加速度，同時找好角度方便手上的拍攝。

「唔，太、太快了……嗯啊啊啊——」不只身體不受控，思考能力甚至被一點點剝削，Red感覺腦袋和靈魂一同被麻醉，仿如機械重覆吞下又吐出那熾熱的巨物。太糟糕了，他滿臉都是淚和涎液，下身早已亂七八糟，黏糊的淡紅淫水混成紺紫，大把大把從饕餮的小嘴擠出，而這些全都映入面前那天殺的鏡頭，他覺得羞耻極了。

「嗯…sans，拜託，哈……拿開它…拿開……」

「我在幫你錄下來，你原本就這樣打算吧？」

可是Red不打算作為親自出演的那個，而他再沒機會提出。Sans本來就看透他的心思，帶懲罰意味的以其人之道還治其人之身，效果確實一流。顯得柔弱的Red未曾出現於他的記憶之中，Sans很喜歡平日強勢的Red，而如今的反差他亦喜愛至極。

温熱柔軟的壁肉把Sans吮吸得快要射，他挺腰加重力度撞進更深的地方，這幾乎是將他絞住，而其主人卻開始偏向驚慌的掙扎，對陌生且過於剌激的快感產生恐懼。在Red還胡亂地叫喊不要和求他停下時，他們接近同時一起去了。

第一次以後面達到的高潮過分地超出承受範圍，內裏被熱流灌滿卻因為堵住了而好好地盛載其中。Red止不住地嗚咽喘息，全身都微微顫抖，半透明靈魂展現彼此混雜的液體和仍在裏頭的柱莖，畫面的構成過於美妙，Sans安慰般抓住那痙攣着的大腿骨以拇指輕撫，愉悅地舉起手中的機器。

「來，笑一個。」

\---

以防萬一，Alphys還是有準備多份的委託品，到第二天，沒有任何骷髏來取，亦沒有龍敢去問報酬相關，她覺得這算是騙案。

至於那部相機，翻遍Sans的房間後Red有好好送它一程，碎片殘骸被轟成灰燼萬劫不復。

只是他不知道記憶卡的存在，誰都不知道Sans把它藏在哪兒。

而另一世界的Alphys黑進Sans備份用電腦是後來的事。

End


End file.
